


I’ve Got So Much Honey (the Bees Envy Me)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Here was the thing. As much as Five thought that he could handle making a meal for his wife, he was quickly starting to realize that maybe he’d been wrong.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I’ve Got So Much Honey (the Bees Envy Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> This is for pacoca, who I immediately think of when I think of either of them cooking because of this one art she made of happy, domestic fiveya lmao. Also, the mentions of Five’s fear of his Fivebrows™️ burning is PEAK Peacock!Five LMAO.

Here was the thing. As much as Five thought that he could handle making a meal for his wife, he was quickly starting to realize that maybe he’d been wrong. His  _ goal  _ had been to have a five course meal to surprise her after she got home from work, but he had already abandoned the hors d’oeuvres, after they’d caught fire, singeing the tips of his bangs but  _ thankfully _ not burning off his brows, which were one of his wife’s favorite features. 

Unfortunately, one didn’t tend to learn culinary skills when they were starving in an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was quickly learning this. In fact, if the apocalypse hadn’t humbled him, this experience certainly would have, admitting to himself that he was  _ bad  _ at something. Then again, she probably wouldn’t be able to eat five courses, so it wasn’t a  _ huge  _ deal, but he still wanted to make sure that she ate _ one,  _ considering the fact that he’d worked so hard on them. 

_ Thankfully,  _ he was having better luck with the rest of the courses, finishing up with the salad while he let the chicken heat up in the oven. If he failed completely, at the very least, he’d be able to eat for the next few days, hiding the failure from Vanya, aware that she’d pretend it was good no matter how it turned out, which would only make his guilt worsen. At times, it was almost like she was  _ too  _ understanding, and he loved her for it but he also wished that she was meaner to him. Not that his guilt at failing mundane tasks most people could do wouldn’t be about the same as it was already. 

He knew that the way he was asking was a little bit ridiculous, but he also knew how stressed she’d been at work recently, wanting to let her know that, even though her professional life wasn’t going as she’d like, she’d always have somebody who loved her at home. Plus, this had given him an excuse to cancel class, and his students were starting to get on his nerves, with how often they complained about their test scores yet  _ refused  _ to go to his office hours. Needless to say, his goal had been for tonight to be perfect for her (for both of them, really), but he had already messed it up, which was upsetting. 

Of course, by the time Vanya had come home, the food already completely prepared, she burst into tears when she caught sight of him, and Five was convinced that, not only would their night not be perfect, but that it was already completely ruined, that he’d done something wrong without even realizing it. 

Tone cautious, he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“These are  _ happy _ tears.” Based on how much she was crying, he wasn’t sure that he believed it. Seeing his dubious expression, she added, “I’ve just been more emotional than usual lately. Don’t know why.”

Five flicked his eyes to her stomach before meeting her gaze again. “Have you had a period recently?” He was skating on thin ice, but he also had asked this frequently enough for her to be aware he was asking because he wanted to know if she was pregnant, which they weren’t actually  _ trying  _ for but they were both alright with happening. 

“I think I’m about to,” she told him, wiping away her tears. “Did you make all of this?”

He glanced back at it all. “Yes. Does it look okay?”

“God, you’re the best husband ever,” she told him, standing up on her heels to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Five.”

Smiling, he told her, “No problem.”

“Did you cancel class?”

“Yes, but, in my defense, I didn’t want to do it.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Right. Excellent defense. I’m actually glad you did, though. The entire time at work I was thinking about how much it sucked that I would have to wait a few hours after I came home for you to get here.”

“If you’d like, I could cancel more classes,” he teased. He added in a more serious tone, “Is it the same problems as usual?”

“Yeah, pretty much. The conductor is just an asshole is all.”

“Listen, I wouldn’t object if you maimed him a little.”

She flashed him a quick grin, wrapping her arms around him. “Apocalypses are a no, but maiming is okay?”

“Precisely.” He kissed the top of her head. “You ready to eat?”

“Yes. Please. I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

“Did you not eat lunch?”

“I didn’t have time.”

Five frowned at her. “You know, I can actually  _ make  _ more time for you, if you’d ever like me to do so.”

She rolled her eyes, but her voice was fond as she said, “I’ll let you know if I need it.”

“Excellent.” He handed her a plate, proud of how the stuffed mushrooms had turned out. 

“Was there a reason you made this much? You didn’t cheat on me, did you?”

“Of course not. You’ve just been upset with work recently, and I wanted to make sure that you are aware that I’m here for you.”

Vanya’s eyes filled with understanding. When he’d first managed to stop the apocalypse from happening, about two years ago (thankfully landing in a body that was the same age as her own when he did), she’d struggled with so much as  _ holding  _ her violin. Oftentimes, he worried that the stress of her career, given what she’d been through, would be too much for her, and he had made it clear from the beginning that if she ever quit her job, he wouldn’t be upset with her at all. “I’m really thankful for you, you know.”

“I’m thankful for you, too, but, remember, if it ever becomes too much stress, I encourage you to take a break for a while. Money won’t be a problem at all or anything, and, if keeping busy is something you need, we could figure something out.”

She touched his cheek. “I’ll give it some thought, okay?” He nodded, and she started eating, telling him, “Also, I hope you know that you just made my night perfect, by the way.”

Maybe he wasn’t that great at cooking, but he prided himself on making his wife happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
